gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Khalkovarro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category talk:Status: Alive page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 06:33, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Site maintenance? Why are you adding the site maintenance category to loads of random pages? - 07:41, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Because there was incorrect information that only admins can change. Didn't know how to get in contact. Using the "Talk" opportunity now. Thanks! Btw, is there any way you guys can make it clearer what is TV-related and what is Telltale-related? Example: If you want to use this wiki as a guide, strategy planner, searching for new fantheories or only an updater it is so frustrating to find Lyman Lannister and Cersei in the same articles and categories! A lot of other characters from the Telltale has no relation to the actors and story on the show. You can find other characters from the Telltale in random articles and in the same categories and navboxes as the ones on the show. It's so frustrating and makes this wiki so unhelpful right now and in the future. I love this wiki and it's way better than HBO's guide, but the Telltale and the show are two different stories in the same world. We should make it less complicated and confusing for common readers. Khalkovarro (talk) 21:30, July 20, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro Sign Your Name Please sign your name when writing notes on the Talk pages. Just hit the "signature" button up top. Thanks, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:49, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Khalkovarro (talk) 21:31, July 20, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro :-) Status None of the pages you are commenting on are protected - you can just change them yourself. - 16:59, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I can't change or delete the categories, I can only add them. Also, I am not from an English talking country, so I am not the best writer. I am a big big fan of this wiki though so I would love to contribute other ways. Did you read my proposal keeping the Telltale and show apart? It would really boost this site's potential as a wiki as it is so confusing for regular fans right now. Khalkovarro (talk) 17:12, July 21, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro :You can remove categories, anyone can, as long as the page is not protected. - 17:46, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :How? I can't find any option to do that in the editor. :Khalkovarro (talk) 18:04, July 21, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro :Omgosh I found it! Thanks for letting me know. Sorry!! :Khalkovarro (talk) 18:11, July 21, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro ::No worries. I'll get back to you about the second thing once I've given it some thought. - 09:58, July 22, 2017 (UTC) What? You weren't blocked What? You weren't blocked. There would be a "blocked" sign next to your profile name. I don't know... Are you confused that you can't edit locked pages? Check if you can edit any page (not your user profile).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:57, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Most likely explanation is that your IP address is linked to an account that has recently been blocked. - 15:02, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Hi guys! :I think I'm finally free, but being unable to do anything or contact anyone was really frustrating. I don't know who's controlling the filters or how the "abuse" filter work, but that was not cool. :Khalkovarro (talk) 17:46, July 23, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro We have no control over that. Sometimes your IP address is similar enough to a blocked one that it gets confused with it by whatever program Wikia runs for this. It's automatic.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:55, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Video game characters I'm sorry, but now isn't the right time to have an in-depth discussion about how to handle content from the video game... we're far too busy dealing with season seven. - 10:03, July 27, 2017 (UTC)